Bleed
by xlise
Summary: "For it was not into my ear you whispered, but my heart." Romania x Russia. A short little ten-word-prompt oneshot thingy. Rating varies. C:
1. Depth

PAIRING: Romania x Russia / Vincent x Ivan

PROMPT: DEPTH - _Ivan had yet to find out what had happened to his lover to make him the way he was, or if he had just been created this way, because he was still stuck on the shallow surface._

RATING: T

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So this is the start of a ten word prompt I'm going to try out, using my own character, Vincent (Romania) and Ivan. I had a story up with Vincent and Ivan earlier but took it down because I didn't like it. xD This is mostly to get them out there again because I love them, and because I'm trying to get up my muse to write the story for them again. Enjoy!

···

01. DEPTH

On dreary mornings, since Vincent moved in with him, Ivan would sit in the living room next to a tiny fire and watch as the Slavic nation read. It was one of the few times during the day that Vincent would be peaceful, when he wasn't prone to violent tempers. There was no lie in saying that Ivan was _in love _with Vincent; it was just that it was sometimes hard to love the Romanian when he was threatening to throw a vase at him.

Yes, there were, in fact, many things that Ivan adored about Vincent. He loved the way that Vincent's hair was so long now, and how he would pull it back but if Ivan asked _nicely _he would leave it down. He loved the color of Vincent's eyes; they were the color of blood, but when he looked at them he only saw rubies, gems. He loved the way his lips would tilt upward in a soft smile when he looked at Ivan and the way he would say, _"Vanya, _come here." And he especially loved the way he would have Ivan sit in front of him on the floor, and he would run his fingers through the Russian's hair affectionately while murmuring and reading his book.

There was always, always more to Vincent, and that's what Ivan loved the most. Every day he was finding out something new. There was no end to the _depth _that Vincent's soul, or whatever was left of it, had. Layers and layers rested beneath the Romanian's carefully manicured façade. Even though Vincent was most attentive to Ivan and himself, and extremely intelligent, he had yet to realize that Ivan could see past his violent and beautiful and horrifying exterior to find that Vincent was still a child. The Russian had yet to find out what had happened to his lover to make him the way he was, or if he had just been created this way, because he was still stuck on the shallow surface.

As Ivan watched Vincent, polite and quiet and soft, he knew he still had leagues to go. He feared that maybe, _maybe _Vincent's depth was so great, he might never get to the bottom.


	2. Appreciation

PAIRING: Romania x Russia / Vincent x Ivan

PROMPT: APPRECIATION - _Ivan and Vincent were an affectionate couple, to say the least._

RATING: T – M maybe. xD

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Number two. C: Yeah, uh. Vincent turned from angry housewife to sexeh man, I think. Enjoy? |D

···

02. APPRECIATION

Ivan and Vincent were an affectionate couple, to say the least. "Appreciate" was a word they often used, mostly out of either spite or love. Sometimes "appreciation" had a different meaning for them than it would have had for others. Perhaps that was just what made them all the more perfect for each other.

_You don't appreciate me and all I do for you._

That's how it would start. Really—and Vincent would be saying it, like a frustrated housewife. His cheeks would get all rosy from his anger as he scowled prettily at Ivan, and the Russian thought the color quite endearing on his lover. There weren't many times when he dared to provoke Vincent, but sometimes he would do _just a little something _to get his lover angry so he could see that lovely color on his cheeks.

_I do appreciate you._

Ivan would reply in a soothing, gentle tone, and used that tone more often because it only made Vincent angrier. Vincent would then proceed to say something like,

_Don't use that tone with me!_

And Ivan would hold up his hands in innocence and defense. There was only so much he could do, but he did try.

_Vincent, calm down. Of course I appreciate you!_

This would sometimes work when he tried to calm the Romanian, and sometimes it didn't. When it did, Vincent would look at him for a moment, and a sly, coy smile would come onto his face. It was a lovely smile, one that elicited both fear and arousal in Ivan. Vincent would step forward and trail a light, slender hand down Ivan's chest. His ruby lips would part slightly and he would tilt his head to study Ivan at a better angle.

_Do you really, Ivan?_

At this point, things would get a little… Dangerous. The scales would be able to tip at any moment, and Ivan had to play his cards right if he wanted to make them _both _very, very happy. Vincent's tone would become sultry and seductive.

_Y-Yes, of course. I love you._

Ivan's back pressed against the wall as he stepped backward, followed by a catty Vincent. Their lips would meet and send an electric current through Ivan's spine, followed by a soft moan from a Russian mouth and a smirk plastering onto a Romanian one.

_Show me how much you really appreciate me._

Ivan had no trouble obliging. After all, as a lover, it was his duty to show Vincent just how much he really did _appreciate _him.


	3. Prince

PAIRING: Romania x Russia / Vincent x Ivan

PROMPT: PRINCE – _It had always been assumed in their relationship that one was the Prince and the other, his servant._

RATING: T

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I haven't written Vincent/Ivan in a while except for these little one shots. :/ I'm sorry if they're OOC, but I'm still trying to get the hang of 'em and everything. Be patient. x3 Reviews are loved like puppies. 8)

···

02. PRINCE

On occasion, Vincent would reveal to Ivan his low self-esteem. It was _always _after he was either very drunk or very, very sleepy—both of which did not happen often.

When it did, though, Vincent look at Ivan with a bleary gaze and say, "Ivan, do you love me?" To which Ivan would reply, "More than you will ever know."

Ivan adored Vincent. It had _always _been assumed in their relationship that one was the Prince and the other, his servant. In Ivan's eyes, Vincent was a Prince, a King. He was a loyal and devout servant.

The night that Vincent had come to him—not only in his dreams, but after he awoke, too, for the Romanian plagued his mind—he had known that there was no escape from the man's grasp. Vincent was possessive and strong, ruthless and merciless; he had set his eyes on Ivan and was not going to give him up to anything. Not even General Winter. He coveted his possessions, especially Ivan, and treasured and abused him as he pleased. It was a relationship that both desired and longed for, but one of them had to conquer.

One night, when Vincent had become particularly _drunk_, he nestled his head into Ivan's shoulder and gave a sleepy sigh with his arm draped across the other's midsection. He stayed there for a long while, before he leaned up and nuzzled Ivan's neck.

"Vincent, would you like me to take you to bed?" Ivan asked gently, stroking the man's ebony hair. Vincent mumbled something incoherent and sighed again.

"No," he replied after a minute. "You're my prince, Ivan. I will stay here with you."

This was a startling development; Ivan had always assumed that _Vincent _was the prince and _he _the servant. But this?

Ivan stared at his lover, who had promptly fallen asleep drunkenly against him. There was something infinitely satisfying about being called _my prince_.


	4. Toy

PAIRING: Romania x Russia / Vincent x Ivan

PROMPT: TOY – _There was something about breaking his toys that Vincent found satisfying._

RATING: M for safety.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, with Ivan and Vincent, I had to have at least one angsty/violent oneshot, right? Maybe? Enjoy!

···

04. TOY

Vincent didn't know when his, well, obsession with breaking things began. It must have been when he first met Ivan; until seeing the Russian nation, he hadn't ever felt the need to justify and secure his ownership of something. Beforehand, things were just always _his._

Ivan was a toy, a plaything. Vincent assured himself of that every time he looked at Ivan. He would see his _toy _and think; _I don't love him. He's only here for my entertainment; I keep him around for the sole purpose of burning up time._

And burn up time they did. Whether it was mindless chit chat over tea or begging and pleading and moaning, they wasted hours. There was something uniquely special about spending time with Ivan that made idle chatter alright.

But it was when he _broke _Ivan—those were the times he enjoyed most.

It amazed him, really, how Ivan still stuck around and managed to love him. After the times he'd done something particularly horrible or unkind, Ivan would force a tight-lipped smile onto his face and say "thank you". Vincent supposed it must have been because Ivan realized he was a prisoner of the heart; that because of his love for Vincent, he must suffer. Vincent insisted on making Ivan live out this suffering because he wanted to make sure that the Russian learned.

It was always so long, these days spent in the cold of Russia; and so bland, too, all monochrome colors and completely boring. He was a giver, if anything, and so he would give _color _to his lover's black and white lifestyle.

Every time Vincent came into Ivan's room with that serene, absent, tranquil smile on his face, Ivan knew something was going to happen. Every time a blade touched his skin, and his blood seeped out from him, he would hold back his cries because he knew that if he made a noise, Vincent would insist on prolonging his "punishment". And while he sat there, viciously biting the inside of his cheek as Vincent's lips pressed to his ear and throat, he could feel the knife carving into his body.

_ I love him. I love him. I love him._

He would repeat that over and over in his mind until he was completely numbed from the experience. After a while, Vincent would pull back and wrap his bandages, and kiss him most tenderly.

There was something about breaking his toys that Vincent found satisfying. He couldn't be sure what it was, but he'd keep on breaking them until he found out.


	5. Sick

PAIRING: Romania x Russia / Vincent x Ivan

PROMPT: SICK – _It wasn't very often that Ivan took care of Vincent._

RATING: T

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay for fluff! x3

···

05. SICK

It wasn't very often that Ivan took care of Vincent. In fact, usually it was the other way around—or something like that, if you could call what Vincent did to him "taking care" of him.

Vincent came inside that morning, sniffling and coughing. He swore irritably under his breath and removed his coat, breathing on his cold fingers. Ivan blinked at him curiously, and then his brow furrowed when Vincent coughed upon inhaling and buried his face into the crook of his elbow to hide it.

"Vincent," Ivan said, concerned, and stood up, heading over to his lover, "are you alright? You sound very ill."

"It's just a small cough," Vincent answered him dismissively, waving him away and heading over to the stove to heat himself up some tea. He coughed again a few times, blinking wearily, and Ivan wrapped his arms around the man's midsection to hug him.

"You're freezing," he murmured into Vincent's neck, pouting softly. "Please let me put you to bed and get you tea. I don't want you walking around when you're sick."

Vincent scowled, but it was soon ruined by another fit of coughing. "Alright, fine," he croaked unattractively. "I'll go lay down." Ivan frowned at him as he pulled away, heading up the stairs of the Russian's home to the bedroom they shared. After a few moment, listening until the shuffling of feet stopped, he turned back to the stove and started up the tea for real, sighing quietly.

It was only very rare occasions that Vincent let Ivan take care of him, and had only happened once before in their relationship together. Vincent despised showing weakness, and so usually insisted on taking care of himself. He was, Ivan supposed, too tired and weak to argue when he'd insisted that he rest.

When the tea was finished, Ivan brought it up on a tray to the bedroom. The curtains had been pulled, and Vincent was under swathes of blankets and pillows. Ivan gave a faint smile, setting the tea on the table and pushing away a pillow to look at Vincent. The Romanian blinked up at him tiredly, sniffling and coughing.

"I brought your tea," Ivan said gently, and Vincent sighed.

"Thank you," he muttered, tugging on Ivan's hand. "Come and lay down with me."

Ivan blinked but obliged, going to the other side of the bed and climbing up, slipping under the covers next to Vincent; he sat up, too a few sips of the tea, and then nestled back into the covers. They stayed a bit apart for a few moments, before Vincent cuddled into his chest buried his face into the crook of Ivan's neck.

"I should get sick more often."


	6. Respect

PAIRING: Romania x Russia / Vincent x Ivan, Alfred

PROMPT: RESPECT – _Alfred had a serious lack of it._

RATING: T

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alfred made a little cameo in this one. :/

···

06. RESPECT

Alfred was, perhaps, one of Vincent's least favorites. Ivan was at the top, and then it went to Germany, then to England and France tied… And so on and so forth. Alfred was definitely at the bottom. _Way _at the bottom.

"So Vincent," Alfred said conversationally one day. _Uh oh, _Vincent thinks. _I can feel my brain cells dying already._ "Why is it that you're like, totally gay for Ivan? Isn't he like some creepy dude, you know? Like, does he ever try to hit you with that iron pipe? I heard one time that he sold his liver on the Black Market for a new pair of shoes."

Vincent rubbed his temple, clearly trying to be patient. "No, Alfred. He doesn't try to hit me and he didn't sell his liver on the Black Market. You need that to _live_. Do show some respect, won't you?"

Alfred snorted and burst laughing. "Respect? For you commies? Yeah, when Hell freezes over!"

Vincent's teeth clench together very tightly. "You know, Alfred, I heard you can strangle a man in a minute," he said, forcing his tone to be conversational. Alfred perked up.

"You can?" he replied, grinning. "That's so cool!"

"Indeed it is," Vincent replied, leaning toward him. "And I can do it in under thirty seconds."

Alfred swallowed.

"Vincent~" Ivan chided with a nervous laugh, gently tugging his lover away from the American. "Be nice, now."

Vincent smiled politely at Ivan and nodded to Alfred. "It was nice talking to you, Alfred."


	7. Misuse

PAIRING: Romania x Russia / Vincent x Ivan

PROMPT: MISUSE – _Maybe Vincent abusive ways stemmed from something much greater._

RATING: T

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Something a bit more **sad**/sweet this time. x3 Reviews are loved!

···

07. MISUSE

Vincent was violent and abusive. It was in such a way that was almost cleverly disguised; sometimes Ivan had a hard time thinking of Vincent's rough handling as abuse until he heard it from someone else. But where had this temperament come from? Surely Vincent hadn't been _born _as—as vicious as he was now?

Frozen sunlight cut across the floor of the bedroom. Ivan awoke to find Vincent staring blankly at the door, face lacking emotion and gaze absent. It took him a while to build up his courage, but eventually, the Russian touched his fingers to Vincent's pale, smooth cheek.

"You're so cold," he whispered, voice stifled in the heavy stillness of the morning. Vincent didn't blink or look at him, but his ruby lips parted slightly, as if he wanted to speak. After a few heartbeats, he closed his mouth and remained silent.

Rain began to fall, littering the glass of the windows. Ivan didn't dare to move closer to Vincent, but instead just ran his fingers along the angle of his cheekbone.

"Life is a vicious mother, Ivan." Vincent spoke softly, so soft that he could hardly hear him. But he did, nonetheless, and kept himself from asking any questions. Instead, he let Vincent sit there, knowing he would speak in his own time; and he did. "Days and days go on forever, weathering us," he continued in a deadpan, eyelids half lowering over his ruby orbs. "Companionless and devoid of the soft touch of a lover or friend, you become vulnerable to misuse instead. We are forced to live in the shadows, to chase the darkness until it swallows us up."

Ivan had always thought that Vincent couldn't have possibly just been created malicious; maybe his abusive ways stemmed from something much greater.

"We can chase the dark together," Ivan told him, and the words he spoke were nearly mute. Vincent closed his eyes and his long, slender-fingered hand came up and covered Ivan's own.

Vincent responded softly, but it was so soft that Ivan couldn't hear; and when he opened his eyes, they were empty. Whatever, or whoever, had misused the other nation, Ivan didn't want to know anymore.

The Romanian pulled Ivan too him, resting his face within the soft locks of hair, and Ivan thought, _there's nothing left of you._

* * *

Just thought I should add a quick little disclaimer down here; I don't own Hetalia or Ivan but I do own Vincent, kthx. x3


	8. Half

PAIRING: Vincent x Ivan / Romania x Russia

PROMPT: HALF - _Vincent and Ivan shared much more than just a home._

RATING: K+

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This one is shooort. I'm sorry. But it's being sweet makes it alright? ^^ Don't forget to review~

08. HALF

Vincent and Ivan shared much more than just a home. Sometimes they shared a quiet evening, a comfortable couch, and a crackling fire. They shared stories of the past; Ivan told Vincent of his flowers and of his times before having met him, and Vincent told Ivan of his home, of his children Adelina and Fane. They shared companionable silences and warm touches that eventually grew into smoldering torches. They shared their adoration, their passion for one another, and conducted their love affair whether it be during daylights, sunsets, or midnights.

But the two shared so much more than that. Suddenly, Ivan found everything that had once been his, and his alone, cut in half and given to Vincent. It wasn't so much that he cared as it was so alien to him. When was the last time he'd ever had to give something up, something that had been his for so long? A far time in the past, that was sure. But more than a home, or their love, or just the quiet of the night, they shared Ivan's heart and soul. Because Vincent claimed not to have one, almost in defense of his vicious mentality, Ivan offered the only thing he had left to give. And so Ivan was cut in half, divided into two so that he may please his better self; until, of course, Vincent accepted his offering, to which he was not half but instead _one._


	9. Gentleman

PAIRING: Vincent x Ivan / Romania x Russia

PROMPT: HALF - _Vincent was always a gentleman, no matter the case._

RATING: M for language.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heh, well. Almost done, and I hope you guys enjoyed this! x3 Reviews are loved!

09. GENTLEMAN

Vincent was always a gentleman, no matter the case; Ivan made this observation on several occasions, watching as his lover intermingled with the other countries and nations. He was always composed, refined, genteel, and the definition of gentleman itself was "a man of breeding or higher class". This certainly applied to the Romanian. He could have passed for a star amidst the higher circles of society, without a doubt. And no matter what the situation, nor the words he was speaking, he always said it in the same kinds of voice with the same polite smile- depending on who he was talking to.

To Alfred, he would use a polite, mild, and restrained sort of voice; "If you could, _please _fuck off."

To Ludiwg, he would the sort of gentle, respectful voice; "I don't mean to be a bother, Ludwig, but do we really need an America around? Who wants a Land of the Free, anyway?"

To Arthur, he was amused and ever so poised; "All _I'm _saying is that maybe someone should shove a burger in his face _for him _for a change. See how he likes it then!"

And to Ivan- always, always- he would give a most bright and charming smile and say in a coy, sensual way.

"Oh, but _Ivan_, I like you so much better when you _don't _have a shirt on. Or, really, pants for that matter..."

And every time it worked.


End file.
